


Life is never a fair game

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily realizes too late what Bellatrix is made of ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is never a fair game

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles](http://femslash100100.livejournal.com/3727.html) \- [Fair Game](http://www.strangesisters.com/a-z/images/crap_shoot.php?start=150&data=a-f.list&photo=xfairgame.jpg)

 

 

Bellatrix takes another drag from her cigarette, inhaling deeply with a little smile.

“You know I don’t like it when you do this,” Lily says and snuggles up to the naked woman, feeling expensive black silks on her equally naked skin.

“Well, too bad,” the black haired girl says but makes no attempts to put the cigarette out. “I think you should go now anyway, so you don’t have to bear with my smoking anymore.”

Lily frowns. “But … didn’t you say I could stay the night?”

“Uhuh, but now I’m saying that you should leave.”

“But …” Lily repeats, openly confused now.

“But, but … is there anything else you can say?” Bellatrix snaps and shoves Lily away from her.

The redhead starts to understand and pulls the blanket up to cover herself. “You said you love me.”

“Yeah. So?”

“You don’t.”

“Like d’uh. Now get lost before my parents come home. You know the way out.”

Lily shakes her head, her voice breaking. “This isn’t fair …”

“What isn’t? That life is cruel? Love hurts? You’ve been lied to? Well, here are some news for you, honey: Life is never a fair game. You win or you lose, and right now I know on which side I’m on,” Bellatrix grins. “I had a great time with you, thanks for that, but now get lost or I’ll have to make you leave.”

Lily is crying while getting dressed but doesn’t gain any reaction from Bellatrix. So she walks away.

 


End file.
